


False, I like you

by Milael



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Aomine and Kagami are idiots, Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milael/pseuds/Milael
Summary: When lives are at stake, tongues tend to unravel and tell confessions.Based on a prompt on tumblr.





	False, I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
So I'm new in this fandom (with a maybe too much delay time), so I hope that this fic won't be too ooc. I like Kagakuro but, to be honest, Aokuro has a special place in my heart.
> 
> This fic is based on a prompt on tumblr : https://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/172231483817/person-a-i-told-you-all-he-was-bad-news-i-didnt
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll find.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The sky was blue and the sun was shining. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful until the sound of branches and leaves moving or being crushed and small gasps echoed through the trees. Seven young men ran through the woods and tried to hide themselves as best as they could. As if they were chased by someone or something. One of them nodded and suddenly everyone stopped running and instead started to hide in the dense vegetation of the woods.

"Tss, I told you all he was bad news. I didn't like him from the start," Aomine hissed after throwing himself on the ground, behind a tree trunk laying on the ground.

Six pairs of eyes from different hiding places turned abruptly towards him, contemplating him with different degrees of astonishment and annoyance. Aomine turned his head and saw all eyes on him, which made him angry.

"What!" he shouted a little bit louder than he should have.

"Shh !" Five voices replied. Aomine glared at everyone. Everyone was Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami, Akashi and Kuroko.

"Do you want him to spot us, Ahomine?!" Kagami exclaimed, also hiding behind a tree not far from where Aomine was. Not happy to be reprimanded by his rival, Aomine's hands tightened on the weapon in their grip. Another voice spoke to his right.

"How could we trust your judgement? You don't like anyone, Aomine-kun" Kuroko quietly whispered with a monotonous voice. He had apparently chosen the same hiding place than him and was now looking at him with his big expressionless eyes. Aomine stared in confusion at _his_ shadow (Bakagami was wrong if he really believed that Kuroko was his shadow).

"False. I like _you_," he said as if it was obvious. Then he started to blush when he got the true meaning of what he had just said. He didn't know if it was because of the danger threatening them or if he had simply lost his mind, but he had just confessed to Kuroko. The blue-haired young man blinked several times as if he tried to understand his former Light's words. Aomine didn't see everyone else looking at each other, exchanging annoyed and exasperated glances.

"Y-You do?" Kuroko stammered slightly, something that was rare. For one second, Aomine felt proud that he had managed to disturb the young Phantom. A smile started to appear on his lips but disappeared as soon as Kagami's voice spoke again.

"Years and years of having your heads up in your asses and you decide to get them out now, when there are lives at stake? When _ours_ are at stake ?"

Their friends' incredulous eyes turned to Kagami. Behind his tree, Kise pronounced without speaking 'at stake?' as he was stunned to hear it. However, the redhead with the forked eyebrows ignored them, groaned in disgust and shook his head as if he didn't believe his ears. Aomine felt annoyed by his rival's behavior (and embarrassed that he heard everything but he'd never admit it).

"Shut up Bakagami! Or I'll shoot you myself! And don't think I'll miss!"

"Yeah? Well, come on. I want to see you try and fail!"

Aomine straightened up and raised his weapon aiming it at Kagami. The latter did the same thing, leaving his hiding place. Hidden behind his tree, Midorima put his glasses up on his nose, mumbling a 'fool', his other hand holding a weapon too. Murasakibara seemed uninterested by the scene, savoring instead his packet of chips, a weapon slung over his shoulder. Akashi looked at them, his eyes narrowed in a frown, wondering if he should murder them before these two idiots revealed their position. Kise seemed more affected by what was happening and looked at them with a troubled look, as if he didn't know what to say or do to stop the scene. Kuroko stared at them without showing anything on his face as usual.

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise called them. "Stop it," he cried.

The two rivals didn't hear the blonde's pleas and kept bickering, forgetting where they were. Until Kuroko pushed Aomine. He hadn't pushed him hard, but the tall teen, not expecting that, staggered for a moment before finding his balance again. He casted a confused look at his Shadow.

"Oi Tetsu!"

"I'm sorry but since 'our lives are at stake', Aomine-kun must sacrifice himself because we were spotted by his fault."

"W-What?"

Pain in his shoulder took him out of his confusion and he realized he was just shot. Having turned his head reflexively to see what was happening behind him, he turned it again to look at Kuroko… who was no longer here. Just like the rest of his team and Kagami. He then remembered the unrepentant gaze of his Shadow just before the onset of pain. He screamed with rage when he understood.

"Tetsu! You'll pay for that!" 

A mocking laugh appeared from behind him and Aomine turned around, clenching his teeth and fists. A man came out from behind a tree, a weapon in his hand and a helmet with a visor covering his face.

"I got you."

The pain in his shoulder faded but gave way to a bitter taste in his mouth. How did his team dare to let him be shot before abandoning him to his fate? The man with the hidden face proudly came closer.

"I didn't think you'd be the first to fall, Aomine. And yet, Izuki was right from the start." Aomine might not see the face of his attacker but he recognized his voice easily. It was Hyuga Junpei's, the man he hadn't been able to stand since the beginning. Not after seeing the spark in his eyes before everything started. 

"How did you dare?! The only person who can beat me is me!" Aomine exclaimed with anger and a slight hint of disbelief.

"In basketball, maybe, but in paintball, you're much more predictable. Izuki assured us that Kagami and you were going to try to kill each other, making you easy targets. I just only had to follow your voices."

The helmet hid it, but Hyuga smirked. The intonation of his voice made it explicit to Aomine's ears. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He remembered when Izuki and Hyuga had started to plot when they had announced they didn't want Kagami on their team (but Kuroko was welcomed of course which made the redhead react with disbelief and anger), and the look in their eyes when they had looked at him, hence his suspicion of Hyuga who had looked at him with the same smile he had now.

"And now, you're out," Hyuga said before leaving to hunt another adversaire, laughing at the enraged shout of his enemy.

******

"Oi Tetsu," Aomine said later in the evening.

Aomine and Kuroko were alone now, the others having gone home. They had said goodbye after they had shared a meal together at Maji Burger. The ace of Touou had decided to walk with Kuroko to his house, wanting to ask him the question that was on his mind since this game of paintball.

"Yes Aomine-kun?"

The tallest teen glanced at his former Shadow, who was quietly walking beside him sipping his vanilla milkshake.

"Why did you push me?"

"Aomine-kun spoke too much," Kuroko simply said. Aomine frowned, this answer not satisfying him. He knew Kuroko and he knew that it wasn't the only answer or at least it wasn't complete. But the Phantom didn't give away anything on his impassive face. He tried to understand what the smaller boy really meant with his words, then hesitated for a moment.

"Is it because I made you stutter?" he asked, his eyes widening when he realized he was right (he didn't need to wait for Kuroko's answer, he knew he was right).

Kuroko didn't say anything for a moment then answered with a quiet 'no'. Aomine knew he was lying.

"I knew it! Come here, little bastard…" Aomine shouted. He approached Kuroko, intending to seize him to give him his punishment, however, the next question from his small Shadow stopped him.

"Does Aomine-kun really like me?"

Aomine's heart missed a beat in his chest when he started to remember what he had said earlier. 

_False. I like_ you.

He couldn't believe he had confessed his feelings for Kuroko that way, especially when he had swore to keep his feelings secret for ever. What had gone through his head at that moment? He turned his head away, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Forget it," he mumbled. He didn't see Kuroko's face or his eyes glowing suddenly with determination. He just suddenly felt someone grab his sleeve to pull him back. Once he turned, Kuroko grabbed his T-shirt under his open jacket and pulled him towards him, forcing the tall basketball player to bend to be at his height. Then he was doubly surprised when he felt two chapped lips kiss him on his own. Kuroko released him soon after and turned his head away. Not fast enough though to hide his blushing cheeks from Aomine.

"I like you too," Kuroko confessed in a low voice.

His voice was still loud enough to reach the big teenager's ears. The latter blinked several times, surprised by all that. Then he finally realized what had happened, and a big teasing smile stretched his lips as he straightened up.

"Did I hear you well, Tetsu? You like me?"

The smaller boy's cheeks became redder under the delighted eyes of Aomine who took advantage of this rare spectacle. He suddenly grabbed Kuroko's face in his hands and pulled him towards him, forcing him to tiptoe and to move closer to him in order not to lose his balance, his small hands gripping his T-shirt. Aomine responded to the declaration of his Shadow by tilting his head and kissing him in return, but with more force. He felt Kuroko stiffen for a moment and then relax before kissing his first Light back. They kissed for a moment, forgetting that they were in public. Fortunately, the street was deserted, given the time it was. They ended up parting away. Aomine looked at a stunned Kuroko with a growing smile. 

"You're lucky. I like you too."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this. So here is the prompt :
> 
> person A: i told you all he was bad news. i didn’t like him from the start  
person B: well, how can we trust your judgement? you don’t like anyone  
person A, blinks in confusion: false. i like you?  
person B, blinks back in confusion: y-you do?  
person C: years and years of having your heads up in your asses and you decide to get them out now. when there are lives at stake? when ours are at stake?


End file.
